More Sake Please
by pipster61
Summary: set in the future this is story between rukia and renji, will she ever be able to trust him aging after the things he did to her in the past. hope you enjoy please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone this is a story about rukia and rejin set at a furture date, i hope you enjoy, tell me what you think and how you would like the story to progress.  
p.s RENJI ROCKS!!!!!!!!**

"More sake please" the woman ordered the young man at the bar. While she waited for her drink to arrive she studied the people in the room, most of them were dancing, playing pool, or drinking just like she was. Everyone seemed to be having fun and looking for a good time.

"Here" replied the bartender passing her the bottle of sake, gathering up the two empty ones he looked over at her "you sure you're up for another bottle lady?" he asked

She studied the young man for the first time since she'd arrived; he was kind of cute, in a new punk sort of way maybe she could have a little fun and make this evening a bit more interesting "sake and I are very old friends" she told him as she grabbed the bottle "we get along very well with each other, but still it no fun drinking alone, would you like some?" she offered him

"sorry I'd love to" he said smiling at her 'but I still have an hour of my shift left but if you're still here when I get off ill came have a drink with you."

"I'll be waiting" she smiled knowingly at him. Picking up her cup she turned back towards the room maybe she would go and play some pool. Filling her cup she raised it to her lips to take a sip. Stopping half way to her mouth she was shocked as she suddenly recognised a familiar spiritual pressure enter the room. The entrance to the club was on the other side of the room it seemed he had just arrived, if she moved quickly he wouldn't even know that she had been here.

Drowning her cup she put the bottle of sake on a nearby table and turned back to the bar, "excuse me?" she asked signalling to the bartender "is there a back way out of this place, and old boyfriend of mine had just turned up and I would rather not have to face him, he is a little bit dangerous and I'd rather not get involved with it tonight." She lied, well it was really a lie he was an old boyfriend, but if they had the confrontation here innocent people might get hurt.

"Sure if you take the door next to the ladies bathroom it leads straight out side" he said taking pity on her.

"Thanks" she yelled over her shoulder as she headed in the direction that he had pointed out.

Pushing past people she almost made it when a pretty young woman stepped in front of her blocking her path. Turning around to make her way back to the bar she ran into a hardened wall of flesh.

"See kumo, I told you it wouldn't be that hard to find Miss Kuchiki," came the amused voice from over her head "hello Rukia it has been a very long time"

Pushing herself away she dared to look into the eyes that she head runaway from so many years before, "what are you doing here Renji?" she asked hate filling her voice

"That's captain Abarai to you" came as voice from behind her obviously belonging to the girl that had blocked her path.

"Really?" she asked "well my my Renji so you finally made it to captain huh...am I to assume that this little bit of trash behind me is your lieutenant? I see you haven't lost your knack for attracting pretty girls!"

"Now Rukia, we didn't come here to fight, you know that I wouldn't have come here on anything other than a direct order, we have news, it has been a while since you have been to the soul society, something has... well something has happened to Byakuya"

"What?" she asked stunned

"Not here Rukia lets go to the V.I.P room and I'll tell you all about it." Walking away he headed for the concealed room at the back of the club.

Following him she wasn't surprised when the bouncers let them in, dressed as he was in such an expansive dress shirt and pants he screamed money, and if that didn't convince you than his threatening body language was enough to scare even the toughest of men.

Once inside the room he turned to face her, she could see the tops of his tribal markings just poking out from under his shirt where it was slightly open at the top. Looking at him she realised that he hadn't change much in the forty years since she had seen him, he still wore his scruffy red hair pulled back, the markings on his face just visible underneath the strip of cloth covering his forehead. Obviously becoming a captain had not changed his way of dressing.

"Ok spit it out; tell me what happened to Byakuya."

"Well we don't really know exactly, he just sort of vanished

"You've got to be joking right?" she said "I mean this is Byakuya we are talking about"

"Yes I feel the same way, it is unbelievable." He replied

"So what do you want me to do about it?"She asked

"Well I've been given orders to bring you back to the soul society"

"I don't think so Renji," she laughed "I'm not going anywhere with you, it's bad enough that i have to stand in the same room as you."

"Excuse me" came a voice from behind her "but when are not asking you Miss Kuchiki we are telling you"

"I beg your pardon?" she asked unable to believe what she was hearing "you really do know how to pick em don't you Renji? Pretty, blonde and stupid," turning around she realised that the young lieutenant had removed her gigai and was standing with her zanpakto drawn.

Removing her own gigai Rukia face this fresh young woman, it had been a while since she had had a good fight.

"Where is your zanpakto," cried the lieutenant "draw it and face me."

Rukia looked down to where her sword should be, it was there, just not visible. Should she release Sode no Shirayuki? Or should she teach this young girl a lesson. Calming down she wondered if he would still come to her if she asked, reaching out her senses she called out his name, answering lightning fast she was shocked to find that he was so ready.

"I have missed you Rukia" he whispered

"I have missed you to, will you fight with me?" she asked quietly

"Yes, of course I will" came the soft reply

"Good then come to me" she cried out loud this time "appear zabimaru!"

**SO GUYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, HOT OR NOT!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"w-what I don't understand but that is... not possible" stammered lieutenant kumo "how is it that you can control zabimaru?" she asked

Rukia looked at the poor girl she was clearly confused, 'should I explain it to her?' she silently asked zabimaru

However before he could reply Rukia heard an exasperated sign from behind her, "I think you have proven whatever point you were trying to make Rukia return to me zabimaru" he commanded

"Bye Rukia" he whispered "it was nice to be held by you again, until next time."

Leaving her hands he returned to Renji sheathing him he turned to the two women. "Get back in your gigai's," shaking his head he sat down "I expected this from you Rukia, but not you kumo; I would have thought that you would have learnt more control by now."

"Look who's talking" laughed Rukia "have you gotten any better at you kido control captain Abarai?" she asked mocking him

'Oh there is no winning with you is there Rukia? Let's get back to the matter at hand, Byakuya, your brother, he's missing remember." Drawing her attention back to reality

Looking around she found a seat as far away for Renji as she could and sat down, "is there any sake in this place?" she asked looking around

Motioning for kumo to get the drinks he took his seat and took the chance to study the woman that had left him forty years ago. She headed change much, appearance wise she still looked like the same petite little girl that had run around when him when they where little. But she had lost some of her carefree attitude, there was a slight hardness about her now, and it saddened him to know that he was the cause of that.

Returning with the bottle and some cups kumo pored the drinks and warily handed a glass to Rukia. "Excuse me captain?" she asked "but I still don't understand how Miss Kuchiki is able to summon zabimaru like that?"

Rukia looked over at Renji with a satisfied smile on her face, how are you going to explain this, she thought.

Renji looked down at his glass and thought about his answer for a while, finally he looked up and spoke to his lieutenant "she is able to command him simply because she asks him."

"But I don't understand? I thought a zanpakto only answered to his master?" she asked

Renji looked at Rukia "yes well that is the usually the case in most situations, however Rukia and zabimaru have a very...special kind of relationship, for some reason he also recognises that she is his master." What he didn't mention thought, was that the same went for her sword as well, Sode no Shirayuki would also allow him to command her but he didn't look nearly as tough wielding the sleeved white snow in his hands as he did with zabimaru.

"Why have I never been told of this" she asked

"Simply because there was no need" he answered her "my zanpakto is the only ones that seem to have this remarkably annoying ability." He also chose to leave out the fact that due to the events that had taken place nearly forty years ago it seemed that zabimaru empathised with Rukia, making him slightly harder to control than normal.

"I see" she replied looking at Rukia 'who was this woman' she thought to herself

"Anyway Rukia, are you going to come with us peacefully or not, I would rather not have to take you by force but I will if need be."

Rukia looked up at the arrogant man sitting beside her, she knew him well enough that he was hoping it would come down to a fight, smiling she stood up "as if you could take me," she laughed "but fine I will come, after all Byakuya is my brother I suppose it is my responsibility to go and find him, send a hell butterfly to meet me at Urahara's shop tomorrow morning, I'm going home for a sleep." She informed them leaving

"That's not possible; we have orders to take you right away Rukia" he said standing up

Flying across the room the foot landed in his face before he even had time to block it, landing gracefully on her feet she walked over to where he lay sprawled across the ground "are you forgetting who you are talking to, I am Rukia Kuchiki I don't take orders from the likes of you." She said smiling down him as he held his nose, trying to stop the bleeding.

"I see you haven't lost your touch" he mumbled stemming the flow of blood "fine, we will meet you in the morning." Standing up he signalled to kumo "come on lieutenant we are done here"

Rukia watched as they left the room, waiting till she could no long feel there spiritual pressure until she left, she started home. Reaching her apartment she opened the doors and went straight to bed. Lying there she thought about this evening's events, when she had left to go out tonight the last thing she had expected to see was Renji. She thought she had left all of that behind her, but her heart had still clenched in pain when she had first recognised his spiritual pressure. And to make matters worse she had had to listen to Sode no Shirayuki chatter about how exciting it was to see him again after all this time, all the way home. It seemed that her sword had forgiven him just as easily as ever.

Closing her eyes she rolled over and focused on their reason for being there, what was Byakuya up to? She had only spoken to him last month, and he had seemed his normal stern self. Should she be worried about him?

The next morning Rukia gathered the few things that she would need for her trip to the soul society and headed out for Urahara's shop. Walking around the corner her heart once more clenched as she spotted Renji. Standing next to his lieutenant they had obviously ditched there gigai's and were waiting patiently for her.

Popping a mod soul into her mouth she left her own gigai and approached them, she could vaguely here Jinta yelling at Ururu "I'm telling you just because he's a captain now doesn't mean he not still a moocher, I mean he was here for like one day and all the food is gone."

Smiling she turned towards Renji who was trying to act as if he hadn't heard what Jinta was saying, "still a moocher I see," she mocked him

"I'm a captain now" he said indignantly "I shouldn't have to do chores for my keep"

"Moocher!" Jinta yelled from inside the shop

"Oh come on let's just go already," he said gruffly

Rukia watched as a hell butterfly appeared and the gate to the senkaimon appeared taking a deep breath she prepared to walk through, it had been forty years since she had been to the seireitei. This was going to be interesting to say the least.

**HEY EVERYONE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!! HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING IT SO FAR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Stepping through the gate Rukia looked around, it didn't look like the soul society had changed much since she had left. Stopping she took a deep breath, it was nice to feel reishi so strongly again though.

"So what now captain Abarai?" she asked sarcastically

"Please try and speak to me with a little bit of respect while you're here Rukia!" he turn to her his voice rising slightly

"Respect?" she yelled "why should I give you my respect. You'll always be the same old Renji to me, getting into trouble needing me to bail you out."

"Bail me out! What are you talking about? You were the one who always started everything" he screamed at her

"No I wasn't" she yelled standing on her tiptoes so she could get in his face "it was always your fault, with all those stupid ideas you used to come up with, and usually only to get food!"

"Yeah well if it wasn't for me you would have starve to death!" he shouted

"You idiot souls can't starve!" she yelled exasperated

"Now now children you're not fighting already are you?" came a quiet mocking voice from behind them

Surprised and embarrassed that someone had witnessed this little spat, Rukia turned towards the familiar voice, standing there were the captains of the 13th and 8th divisions.

"Captain Ukitake!" Rukia cried with joy as she noticed her former captain standing before her

"Hello..." cough "Rukia it had been quite a while since i have seen you, I have missed you very much" he spoke quietly as he approached her.

"Ukitake, Shunsui" Renji nodded towards his fellow captains, embarrassed that he had been caught with his emotions out of control.

"Renji" they both spoke in unison

"We heard that you were bringing someone very important back with you from the world of the living" Shunsui spoke lazily "we were wondering who it could possibly be"

'As if' thought Renji, nothing got past these two, they would have known that he was bringing back Rukia

"As you are both here I will leave Rukia in your capable hands, as all she seems to want to do with me is fight," he sighed "come on kumo" he spoke to his lieutenant who had been standing forgotten through the whole encounter "I have to prepare this report, there is a captains meeting this afternoon Rukia, he spoke addressing her "you are expected to be there, I don't want to have to come looking for you" he warned before he turned and left, his lieutenant following quickly after him.

"What a stuffed shirt he had become since making captain" Rukia said as she watched him walk away

"I agree" replied Shunsui "but he is a very good captain none the less, much more reasonable than others."

"Oh I don't want to hear his praises, Shunsui, why did you have to send him over all people Ukitake." She asked

"I don't know what you're talking about" her former captain said shyly

"Don't give me that, I know it was you that is behind all of this, you two always have a small part to play in everything that goes on in the seireitei"

"We neither accept or deny your accusation" Shunsui spoke smiling "come on it's the middle of the day, the best time for drinking sake, we have many things to talk about, wouldn't you agree Ukitake?"

"Yes" he replied "this matter concerning Byakuya is rather disturbing, and I would think that you would like all the details?" he asked looking at Rukia

"So it's that serious huh, ok let's go have a drink and you can tell me all about it."

* * *

"That really is serious" Rukia sighed a couple of hours later, after finding a nice place to have a drink and a brief catch up of events, the two captains has preceded to inform her of what had happened with Byakuya

"Yes you are right, can you see now why we brought you back?" Ukitake asked

"I understand," she sighed sadly "come on lets go, we will be late for this meeting otherwise, and I don't really want to have to have another confrontation with Renji." She said standing up

Walking out of the bar she followed the two captains, as they made their way towards the place where the meeting would be held. Falling back Ukitake told Shunsui to go on ahead. Walking in silence she waited for her former captain to speak.

"You really should forgive him Rukia" he said quietly "don't you think it's been long enough?"

Not wanting to look at her captain for fear of letting him see how upset this made her she stared ahead. "I've tried Ukitake, I really have. For awhile there I had thought that I had found some form of peace in the world of the living, but all I really did was run away from the problem, no matter how hard I try." She said sadly as tears welled in her eyes

"I understand Rukia" he said softly "but forty years is a long time to hold a grudge, and I can see how it has taken its toll on you. Please just do one thing for me while you are here, please try to come to some kind of resolution with him, I hate seeing you this way."

"I will try" she said bowing her head

"thank you, now come on no more sadness lets go see what the head captain has to tell us" he said cheerfully

Walking beside Ukitake they entered the room where the meeting was to be held, they were the last to arrive. As she entered she took the opportunity to study the court guard captains, the was a mix of old and new faces, it looked as though some of these newer captain had not even been around at the time of the winter wars.

Standing up straight she took her place beside Ukitake and waited for the head captain to appear, trying hard not to look at Renji who happened to be standing directly across from her.

Finally the head captain appeared and began the proceedings, however before he could even get a word out a young woman stepped forward and addressed the council, rather snakily. "Who is this woman standing beside Ukitake that she is allowed to be present at a captains meeting."

Looking at the young captain Rukia tried to figure out if she knew her or not, she looked familiar but she was sure that she had never met her before.

"Rukia is here at the request of myself..."cough* "and Shunsui" spoke Ukitake to her side

"Captain Kuchiki goes missing and you think that some little brat can help us what is wrong with you Ukitake?" she asked scornfully

"This is Rukia Kuchiki Hana, former captain and sister to Byakuya Kuchiki, i think that she has every right to be here" Renji interrupted

"You would say that you snake, kumo told me all about your little visit to the world of the living," she replied angrily

Finally Rukia figured it out it wasn't that she had seen this woman before but someone that had looked like her, she bore a striking resemblance to renji's lieutenant; from the way she was acting they must be related somehow.

"My sister told me all about how you couldn't take your eyes off her, aren't you supposed to be engaged to kumo for crying out loud!" she almost screamed at him "she also told me all about your zanpakto as well!"

Rukia turned to look at Ukitake, this was turning out to be a bad idea by the looks of it, she didn't know what was worse, the fact that the secret of their zanpakto's was going to be revealed or that she had just been informed that Renji was engaged. Only a handful of people knew about their secret of the zanpakto, most of which, luckily, were in this room still, she didn't want to have to go through this again the vague excuse that Renji had given his lieutenant would fly here, they would have to explain the real reason behind it. And to do that would be to open up old wounds. Catching the eye of her former captain she looked at him begging him to stop this before it went any further.

"I thought that that would no longer be possible considering the circumstances" he whispered looking down at her

"It would seem that our swords have different ideas on the matter" she mumbled

"Very interesting" he replied not giving anything away

"Can we please get back to the matter at hand, if hana is the only one to object to Rukia being here than can we please move on?" came a gravelly voice from across the room

Surprised Rukia looked over to see who had come to her rescue, standing there looking as bored as usual was Kenpachi, smiling she nodded her thanks.

"Yes I agree" came another voice from further down the line

Looking around the room Rukia could see the nods and impatient faces wanting to get this over with, with hana grossly outvoted they continued on with the meeting.

After all the preliminary topics out of the way they finally came to the subject of Byakuya. After the information the she had received this afternoon from Shunsui and Ukitake she knew she wasn't going to find out anything new her. Once they had gone over everything in detail she gingerly stepped forward and addressed the head captain.

"Head captain I would like your permission to freely conduct my own search for Byakuya"

"Fine, you are allowed free access to anything you require, but I must reminded you although you are not a criminal Miss Kuchiki your leaving of the soul society was a great dishonour, and many among us will not be pleased to see you, so for your protection a am ordering you to work along said captain Abarai. That is as meeting dismissed"

Speechless she walked back over towards Ukitake "he is doing this on purpose you know." She stated angrily

"Everything will work out Rukia you will see" he smiled reassuringly

"Rukia I..." came a nervous voice behind her

"I don't want to talk to you!" she said angrily as she stalked away from him waving good bye to Ukitake she stormed away towards the direction of the Kuchiki mansion. Reaching the quiet ally that led to the front of the house she stopped as she heard footsteps behind her.

"Rukia wait!" he cried as he hurried around the corner. Not expecting her to be standing right there, it was too late to stop as he came crashing into her. Pushing her against the wall he tried to catch his breath as her realised what had happened. "I'm so sorry Rukia, are you all right" he spoke not stepping away from her

With her back push against the wall she had nowhere to run, she was forced to look into those huge eyes that she had hated for so long. The Realisation that she had missed him hit her like a tonne of bricks, as his body had come into contact with hers it had screamed out with desire, sending shivers throughout her body. To feel his hardened chest under her fingers bagging for her touch, His masculine presence creating a fire within the bit of her stomach at just being so close to him. Looking up she was lost in the eyes that she had denied for so long. Before she knew what was happening Renji had pulled her closer into him his mouth descending upon her own capturing her lips, his tongue sweeping in and out creating a dangerous pleasure. The heat in her stomach turning into a raging fire as she felt his hands run up along the curve of her back, reaching her breast and cupping it lightly, taking the full weight of it in his palm, his thumb flicking over her nipple causing it to rise, even through the fabric of her kimono.

She knew that this was wrong but couldn't stop, even as much as she hated this man there was still a small part of her that wanted him on such a primal level. The intensity of the feelings that he was able to draw from her just by touching her was intoxicating. Reaching up to untie his hair and feel it run through her fingers she was frozen as he pulled away from her.

Cold shock hit her as she realised what she had been about to do, what she had been doing. Disgust filled her at the thought that she was so weak to his advances that she would just melt with a single touch.

"How dare you!" she said raising her palm to slap him, once more she was frozen however as something caught her eye.

Looking over his shoulder she was shocked at the sight she met, "Byakuya!' she screamed leaving renji's side. Running towards him she could see that he was injured, looking towards the voice he noticed her "Rukia..." he whispered then collapsed on the ground.

**hey everyone hope you are enjoying this i know that i have change a few things in this story, like rukia being a former captain and the same with renji but it just thought it would be fun to do a bit of what if's. anyway let me know what you think good or bad i dont mind!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Renji left the medical wing and decided that the needed a drink and Headed towards the rukon district. Finding his favourite bar he went in and sat down, it was quite late and the bar was pretty full but he managed to find a table to himself, after ordering a bottle of sake he thought about all the things that had happened in the last couple of days.

Two days ago captain Ukitake had come to him explaining about Byakuya's mysterious disappearance, apparently one of his house hold servants had made the discovering when he had gone in to give the noble man his breakfast, at first he hadn't worried to much as this wasn't a unnatural occurrence, but when by the time evening had come and there had still been no sign of lord Byakuya the man had started to get worried. It had been purely chance that Ukitake had come to visit Byakuya, to give him the information that he had requested. As soon is Byakuya's servant had spotted the captain of the 13th squad he had instantly confessed his worry and concern, and after conducting a thorough search Ukitake had come to Renji with Shunsui in tow.

Together they had decided that Rukia must be informed and brought back to the soul society, with Byakuya missing, there needed to be someone to keep order of the Kuchiki mansion. And well much to his protests it seemed that he had drawn the short straw when it came to who would go and collect her.

For forty years Rukia had been life in the world of the living, and he knew that the last person that she wanted to see after all this time was him. He remembered the last time that he had seen her before she had left. After successfully leading her first squad as captain in to battle and returning unharmed she had run to renji's apartment to tell him of her happiness. However Renji had not been alone, after years of chasing after her and then finally making her realise just how much she loved him, a simple misunderstanding had obliterated any chance that they would ever be happy together.

She had refused to listen to what he had had to say and decided that it would be easier for the both of them if she went to live permanently in the world of the living; she had given up her title of captain and gotten a very disgruntled Byakuya to agree to this arrangement. Renji had been lucky to barely escape Byakuya's wrath at first, hurting his sister, and second forcing her to live away from the Kuchiki mansion.

He had gone to see her in one last attempt to convince her of the truth, as she had been about to step through the gate, he had grabbed her arm and turned her around. And in front of both Ukitake and Byakuya he had professed his love for her and his guilt at hurting her, she had finally listened to his explanation of what had happened, but she still hadn't believed him and the last thing she had said as she wrenched her arm from his grasp and stepped through the gate was "I hate you Renji Abarai, and I hope to never have to see your cheating face ever again!"

For year those words had haunted his every waking hour, he had wanted permission from Byakuya to go into the world of the living and talk to her again, but he had made it perfectly clear that although he would tolerate him being his lieutenant had would not hesitate in killing Renji himself if her went after her. Finally he had had no other choice but to accept that Rukia was lost to him forever, he would now have to put all his energy into achieving captaincy.

Looking down he realised that his bottle of sake was empty, deciding that he hadn't drunk enough to even come close to drowning his sorrows he ordered another bottle. As the waitress went to get him his order he noticed a couple of friendly faces enter the bar. Standing at the door was Ikkaku and Rangiku spotting him they both smiled and made their way over towards his table.

"We thought we might find you here." Sang Rangiku

"Yeah we were just informed of where you've been the last couple of days" said Ikkaku "by the look on your face and the empty bottle of sake in your hand it didn't go to well."

Renji looked at his two friends, when he had first made captain he had thought that his friends would not want to hang out with him, but it seemed that none of them had any aspirations to go any further than where they were, and they had continued to treat him just as they normally would have, and it was just the way he liked it.

"I managed to bring her back" he said gruffly, wondering where that damn waitress was with his sake.

"Really, how is she? Does she look good?" Rangiku asked unthinking

"She looks fucking terrific thanks for asking Rangiku" he snapped at her

"Geez sorry, I see this is still a touchy subject with you" she sulked

"Yeah man don't you think it time you got over this?" Ikkaku asked

"Look if you two came here to give me a lecture you can just forget about it I have enough shit going on without you guys pissing me off as well!"

"Ok ok were sorry" they said together

"So what happened anyway" Ikkaku asked "did you to fight it out or what?"

"Not really, she fought kumo and this traitors snake zabimaru" he said motioning to his zanpakto "decided to help!"

"Really, we wondered if that would still happen after all this time." Ikkaku replied shocked

"Wait a minute hold up a second!" Rangiku interrupted "are you telling me that you took kumo with you to get Rukia"

"Yeah why?" he asked

"You really are a brainless idiot aren't you?" she insulted him "I mean you have a chance to see the love of your life again and the one person you choose to take with you is a woman you a sleeping with!"

"What! I'm not sleeping with kumo, that's ridiculous" he said outraged

"Well that not what I heard" Rangiku said not believing him

"Well it's not true, no matter how told you." He said trying to get his temper under control

"It doesn't matter anyway, I've seen the way she is with you Renji, even if it is one sided it would still look like you were involved with her to Rukia. No wonder she attacked kumo." Rangiku replied

"I suppose you've got a point" he said "perhaps taking kumo wasn't the smartest idea, anyway we got her to agree to come back, after all Byakuya is her brother."

"Speaking of captain Kuchiki we heard he's returned and is being looked after by squad 4?" asked Ikkaku

Finally the waitress returned with the bottle of sake, bringing two extra cups with her. After offering his friends a drink he answered Ikkaku's question "he's in a serious but stable condition, Rukia and some of the other court guard captains are with him at the moment. It looks like he was attacked by some form of hollow but where when and how are still a mystery; he wasn't exactly forthcoming while I was there."

"That's very strange" Ikkaku said looking at Rangiku who also looked worried

"Yeah, for a powerful man such as captain Kuchiki to be taken down is very concerning." She responded as she downed her cup of sake

"Where was he found?" Ikkaku asked as he reached for the bottle to refill his and Rangiku's cups

"Rukia and I found him" he said quickly, downing his own drink

"Really, that plot thickens?" Ikkaku said looking at him slyly "and what where you and Miss Kuchiki doing together"

"None of your god damned business!" he snapped trying not to remember what had happened.

Ever since this afternoon he hadn't been able to forget how nice it had been holding Rukia in his arms once more. For forty years he had dreamed of nothing else, the feel of her skin, her soft small petite body pressed against his own, to feel her nipples harden when he ran his tongue over them. When he had literally ran into her this afternoon his body had reacted instantaneously as soon as he had felt her against him. With her breasts pressed against his chest and those lips only inches away, he had been unable to stop himself. He had kissed her with all the longing and wanting of forty years. He had been unprepared for her response as soon as she had started kissing him back his mind had raced to the quickest possible way to get her undressed and naked, to feel that beautiful creamy skin under his fingers once more. His body began to stir just thinking about it again.

Wrenching his mind away he tried to focus on what Ikkaku and Rangiku were saying, it seemed they were arguing about who could drink the most sake in under a minute. Looking up he focused on the people who were just about to enter the bar, even with his acute senses dulled by the alcohol he would still know that spiritual pressure anywhere, it wasn't as if he was capable of hiding it, for someone so powerful he was still such a twit. Standing up he waited till they entered the bar before heading over to them, as he approached them he couldn't believe what he was seeing, jealousy began to creep into his stomach, and they were kissing and cuddling as if they had been together for years.

"Hello Ichigo, Rukia" he said stopping in front of them "what's going on here?" He asked trying to fight the urge to punch Ichigo in the face

"Renji..." Ichigo said looking at him

"I asked him to come here Renji" Rukia informed him defiantly

"Why? He has duties in the world of the living" he said confused

"Because he is my husband Renji, he has been for the past forty years!" she told him

**hi everyone hope you enjoy tell me what you think!!!!!! please review**


End file.
